


Voices In My head

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of bruising, Mild Angst, be careful guys!, no beta we die like dream's face, phil has an instinct to know when angst is happedning, raspberry doughnuts, the voices demand blood and techno isn't happy, wilbur and tommy are mentioned, writing styled like a mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: "Sorry about your wall." Phil nods. "...before I became king, I started getting voices in my head. Urges. They began to tell me to kill weaker demons so that I could rise to the top. So I did. I... they're still here, and sometimes they're just... so loud."Techno got voices and they want him to kill his friends. He, however, does not want to kill his friends. Angst ensues and then Phil shows up.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: Blue Sonder AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 16
Kudos: 607
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	Voices In My head

When Techno wakes, it's dark. His head pounds, and he can hear the blood in his ears.  _ Do it. _

He looks to his side, to the wall where he knows Wilbur and Tommy sleep just on the other side.  _ Vulnerable.  _ His eye twitches.  _ Weak. _ Only a wall between them. Made out of old wood and plaster.

_ Kill them. Their guard is down. It would be easy. _

"Stop it." Techno's voice barely pierces the darkness.

_ Do it. Kill. _

Techno grits his teeth. " _ Shut up. _ "

_ There's no one around for miles. No one would ever know. _

Techno would know. He would have to live with it. "I said,  _ shut up. _ "

The voices swarm. They fill his head with images of violence, hands covered in blood, dripping from his claws. Thoughts of slashing anyone down with his sword, rising to the top, a never-ending circle of violence that has him constantly fighting for his life and watching his enemies burn with a sickening enjoyment--

Techno slams his fist against the wall. It cracks and crumbles under the force. " _ Stop. _ "

His head pounds, and a deep pressure sets behind Techno's eyes. The voices swarm and beg and demand. Techno nearly prays he doesn't listen.

A knock a the doorway. "Techno?"

"Phil-" Techno's head shoots up; he hadn't realized he had been gripping it so hard, or even griping it all, until a few strands of hair fall from between his fingers.

Phil's face is kind, illuminated the candle in his offhand. In the same sort of lighting, anyone else would have looked at least a little intimidating, a little unnatural, or perhaps even a little scared. But not Phil. Phil always looks kind.

"Rough night?"

"...yeah."

Phil smiles somberly, his eyes crinkling with love and the want to understand. He glides into the room, shielding the flame on the candle with his hand with a practiced gentleness. He sits down on the edge of the bed, tucking his sleeves out of the way and setting the candle down—Phil's wings shuffle and flutter, finding their place among the tussled sheets of Techno's bed.

"Tell me." It's not a question.

Techno hesitates for a moment. "How do you always show up whenever something like this happens?"

"Call it an instinct."

Techno nods, casting Phil and look, but only goes to say something once he realizes that Phil won't leave until he explains himself.

"Sorry about your wall." Phil nods. "...before I became king, I started getting voices in my head. Urges. They began to tell me to kill weaker demons so that I could rise to the top. So I did. I... they're still here, and sometimes they're... so loud."

_ Be stronger. Become stronger. _

Phil hums and looks to the same wall Techno had looked at. Both of them so aware of life on the other side.  _ Bathe in the blood of your enemies. No one can be your friend. _

Phil nods again. Simple. Quiet. Techno sucks in a breath against the whispers in his ears.

"I... I need a break. I need to take a walk. I'll be back by sunrise." Techno throws off his blankets, shifting around Phil and striding out of the room. He doesn't bother to but his hair up, or put of boots, or even his cloak. He just leaves. Phil watches him go, heart aching in a familiar way.

When Techno returns in the morning, as he promised, Phil doesn't mention the bruising on his knuckles. He only slides over a small plate of small pastries with a raspberry filling that  _ somehow _ makes everything a little better when Techno bites in.

**Author's Note:**

> oof I'm trying to not lean so heavily into the family dynamic but it's really hard guys. Anyway, this is short but hopefully gives a bit more content for yall to read! Thank you for being so nice haha


End file.
